


Fire Fade

by BadLiar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, mention of blood and gunshot wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLiar/pseuds/BadLiar
Summary: Widowmaker and Reaper have a small chat after failed missions.





	Fire Fade

A trickle of blood swept down Widowmaker’s forearm, causing her to impulsively clean it off with her hand. She recalled the events that transpired that led her to receiving the bullet wound. A momentary lapse in communications, Sombra said. _Of course it was._

She walked towards Talon’s medical bay, holding the wound  lightly . In the corner of her eye, further down a side hallway, she saw him. Reaper. It had been awhile since she saw him in the post-briefs for the Russian operation.

She continued on her way, her thoughts still on the masked man. Some part of her was always curious about what lay beneath the mask, although she never bothered to ask. It wasn't something Talon would want to know - she wasn't supposed to have those kinds of thoughts, she knew. But her programming was too imperfect. Too much of Amélie remained.

In the med bay, Talon's head doctor patched her up, but instructed she stay and rest. Something about more tests to conduct. Always running those bloody tests. As she lay down for some well-deserved rest on one of the cots in the med bay, she heard someone enter. _Presumably a doctor_ , she thought to herself. She heard something slam to the floor and rolled over to see Reaper's mask on the floor. Reaper himself had his back to her, his face in his hands in obvious distress. He was muttering to himself - "...another failed mission because of faulty information!"

Widowmaker stood up, prepared to approach her agitated comrade. "Reaper-"

He turned around, surprised. Despite the conjured shotguns pointing at her, she only saw his face - warped in the shadows he traveled by. Teeth exposed in places they shouldn't be. His menacing red eyes stood stark on the man's dark face.

He calmed down upon seeing his fellow agent. "Sorry," he muttered, tossing the shotguns aside as they vaporized into thin air. "Didn't hear you come in."

Widowmaker sat back down on her cot. "I was laying down," she said  coldly  as she gave a small nod to patched-up wound.

Reaper nodded in understanding. "I see. I'll be on my way out," he responded as he went to pick up his mask.

Widowmaker glanced at the mask as he picked it up "Why a barn owl?" she asked, her programming failing to shut Amelie up.

Reaper seemed surprised once again, before setting himself down on the opposite cot. "In my culture, it's a symbol of death. Seemed only fitting considering how I am now," he said as he fidgeted with the mask in his covered, clawed hands. "You aren't supposed to ask questions like that, you know."

Widowmaker looked at the ground between them. "You can report me  to the heads if you desire to. They can't do anything to me that they haven't already done."

Reaper stood up and gave the woman a small pat on the shoulder. "I'm not that loyal to Talon.  Just  keep doing your job, agent." He sauntered off and out of the room, leaving Widowmaker - Amélie - alone once again.

_Just keep doing your job, agent._

But how?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fiction in about six years so this probably sucks? I'm trying to get back in the swing of things and all that jazz.


End file.
